Glow meets the 100 theme challange
by Himinee
Summary: My hunter OC, Glow, went though a lot to get where he is now. Join him in his adventures of surviving the broken world that he and so many others are trapped in now. A collection of drabbles inspired by the 100 theme challenge. Contains a couple other oc's and references to other fandoms and the left 2 die RP. Rated T to be safe.


I bet none of you were expecting an update from me... I wasn't expecting an update from me.

I OWN LEFT 4 DEAD AND HUNTERS... in my dreams. Left 4 Dead and Hunters both belong to Valve.  
Glow belongs to me though. If you want to use him for something PM me.

* * *

1. Life

Everyone said that they were dead. Well, they said that they were undead. But sitting on top of a skyscraper, watching the sun start it's climb up the side of the world, made Glow think that maybe people needed to learn the definition of life, because he was most definitely living it.

* * *

2. Youth

Infected didn't really age. Not that the infection would ever last long enough for anyone to find out, but they didn't age the same way. The moment the Green Flu enters the blood stream the victims body no longer ages the same way. Infected have the potential to live three times as long as the average person and in 2564 scientists will alter the Green Flu virus and combine it with a variation of Redlight to create a drug that will allow people to stay young and strong for centuries, beginning the New Golden Age.

Until then though, Glow was just happy that he got infected at 19. Just thinking about the elderly who had been infected made him shudder. He was certain that there was nothing worse then being trapped in a body that was sick, decaying, and turning to dust all at the same time.

* * *

3. Content

There was something about sitting in the back of a moving truck that just relaxed Glow. It was probably the only thing that truly made the hunter content.

* * *

4. Change

He wouldn't lie; change terrified him. The change from middle school to high school was what turned him from a sweet kid to a city nuisance. The change from innocence to experienced was what got him into skipping class and going to parties. The change between parents was what taught him that the higher and further away from things he was the safer he was. The change from runner to hunter destroyed his mind. And Glow just knew that the change from traveling in danger to the 'safety' of a camp, would break him.

* * *

5. Dreams

Glow always woke up with the feeling that something was fleeting away just beyond his reach. Even on the day he died alone with no clue who he was, he never found out that he relived his memories in his dreams.

* * *

6. Pessimistic

For such an oddly happy kid, they always figured that Glow was an optimist. Truth was, Glow always expected the worst to happen. He just figured that worrying did nothing to stop it from happening and smiled anyways.

* * *

7. Pirate

It was only a matter of time before it happened. He really shouldn't of been surprised by it. But the day they came across a group of common infected whose last moments had been at a costume party, it was the pirate that had Glow on the ground laughing. The rest of the survivors honestly thought the zombie Spider Man was funnier.

* * *

8. Novel

The safe house at one point had been a library. The group had to admit that who ever had turned it into a safe house had done a great job. There was no way any infected were getting into anytime soon. Well there would have been no way if the last group had closed the door when they left.

Oddly enough, during the five days they stayed there they never noticed the two infected in the back. Not until the fifth day when to had to go find Glow so they could leave. They found Glow alright. He was curled up along with a witch and a smoker, and all of them were completely entranced by the books in their hands.

* * *

9. Doom

When the group first met Hyena it looked like she would never get along with Glow. He was dumb, she was insanely intelligent. He was nice to everyone, she would bite your head off. He was silent, she barely ever shut up.

"You two are doomed to never get along."

"Heh, doom. Now I'm going to sing the doom song."

"Doom, doom, doom, doom, doom..."

"You watched Invader Zim"

"Used to when it on"

"Shall we"

Three hours later the group had unanimously decided that they would let them tear each other to shreds if they would just stop singing.

* * *

10. Garden

He wasn't sure how such a beautiful place had survived. The whole world seemed to be eternally dark after the infection. Things just rotted and died, yet somehow this place didn't get the notice.

Tears filled Glow's eyes; he wasn't sad it was just the light from the hole in the roof was blinding him. Still he refused to turn his head away. He was scared if he did then it would all turn to dust. The room seemed to be a nursery, there were teddy bears and dolls laying around, though most of them were covered in dust from the roof caving in. The walls still had rich pinks and blues and the windows were covered in multicolored designs that reflected a myriad of colors back into the room.

And the flowers. They must have been from a small garden on the roof, but now they knew no order. They just grew the way nature wanted them to. Pinks, yellows, and the purest, cleanest white in existence all nestled into a vibrant emerald green grass.

Glow slowly stepped further into the room, careful not to step on any of the flowers. He dropped to all fours and continued until he was in the center of the room, surrounded by flowers. The brightness of the room and the pollen from the flowers agitated his eyes so much that tears dropped onto the flowers below him, the red spots standing out against the natural white of the flowers. Glowed curled up into a ball shielding his eyes from the light and letting the smell of the flowers drown his senses and wash away the smell of the dead world past the door. Even though the light wasn't in his eyes anymore still cried. He didn't care; he was well and truly happy.

* * *

Word count without AN's: 1,004

Author's Note Time

Yes I am doing the 100 theme challenge. Although technically a theme is a sentence or a complete thought while a motif is one or two words. So technically it's a 100 motif challenge... damn you 10th grade Honors English class. And for those wondering this is Variation 4 of the 100 theme (motif) challenge.

Life- I had this little thought that even though Glow was next to retarded he had these thoughts that to him seemed so simple but were actually pretty deep and intelligent. One of which was that he believed most of the survivors were wrong in calling him an undead because he could actually wonder and live his life outside instead of hiding away behind a red steel door in a white room.

Also a good amount of these will be Glow wondering around on his own. Partially because I wanted to write some of what Glow did on his own and partially because I'm not gonna use the RP characters unless the guys give me permission to. Even then I probably won't. I have this horrible fear of getting them completely wrong. That and Glow existed before the RP, if only in my head.

Youth- Mini Head-cannon: I don't think infected age. I mean why would they. They can spread the disease better if they don't age and die. And yes that is a Prototype reference.

Content- same thing applies to me actually.

Change- Tiny glimpse in Glow's past there. Don't expect many of them. I think in Glow's past his life was pretty screwed up. This is also referencing an upcoming movement in the RP. And if this isn't a clue, then let me out right say it. These themes will probably hit every genre including sad ones. Although most of them will be happy, funny, or thoughtful.

Dreams- If you didn't read the above; some of these will be sad. The reason that this one isn't longer is that second sentence made my eyes water. I never planned on giving Glow a happy ending. If anything it's just the opposite.

Pessimistic- Yeah Glow's happy-go-lucky but he's not stupid enough to expect good things to happen.

Pirate- he.. hehe... hahahahahahaha yep, the idea of this just made me laugh

Novel- You didn't think Glow could read did you? He can and he enjoys it.

Doom- Yeah no one has met Hyena yet but she is almost the exact opposite of Glow and before you start thinking too deeply she already has a boyfriend. And Chelsie if you're reading this then know that while I was writing this one I was thinking of you. AND NOW I'M GOING TO SING THE DOOM SONG DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM...

Garden- Hmm... you know I don't really have much to say about this other than when I first read the theme I thought about the garden from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children

If you want to see more of him then head over to the left 2 die forum. (Hint: Glow starts on pg 124 of the RP)  
Or you can see my drawings of Glow here- himinee (insert dot here) deviantart (insert dot here) com (insert slash here) gallery/42628074  
And I also have a Ask-the-Pack blog on tumblr here - glowthehunter (insert dot here) tumblr (insert dot here) com . No I'm not over obsessing. He is a good tool to practice with.


End file.
